


Joon's Room

by jink



Series: IF Lost [Director's Cuts] [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: mentions of homophobia and transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jink/pseuds/jink
Summary: Some background info on Joon written for this drawing -> https://twitter.com/reapergem/status/920719379553243136 <- I figured this was a better place to keep it than on pastebin after I scroll through countless pics on my twitter just to find the link to it.





	Joon's Room

I call this one Joon's room! Yay! What a beautiful and well thought out name! Thanks.

Backstory time! Woo! Okay anyways, you remember this person, -> https://twitter.com/reapergem/status/905601555440832512 <\- Heiru's coworker and band-mate (sorry if he looks different)? Well for the longest time they didn't have a name but I finally gave them one this Sunday (10/15/17). Coming up with names is hard sometimes, jeez. Anyways, they're transmale and their birth name was Sunny, which I guess you could call a dude that too, but because it reminded them of their past self too much they decided to change their name to June, ya know, since it's always sunny in (Philadelphia) June. But they decided to switch it up a bit and spell it as Joon. Anyways, him and Heiru have been friends since highschool. When he graduated highschool he decided to come out to his parents. His dad, who's an alcoholic homo/transphobe, didn't take it too well and kicked them out of the house without letting his mother get a word in. Him and his mom meet in private sometimes (she supports him for who he feels he is even though she doesn't completely understand she tries her best). When he got kicked out he stayed at another friends house for awhile, he'd seen this coming and had some money stashed away, but couldn't afford his own place yet. To his surprise though, his mother showed up one day with a lot of his old belongings and some money to help him out. She told him what she thought and said that she would try to continue to support him as best as she could. Even though she was jobless and had no source of income, she always managed to scrounge up money somehow, even though it's not much, along with his job and side gigs, he was able to save up enough money for top surgery and rent an apartment with one of his friends and two other people. Before being kicked out he had planned to go to school to study music and become a producer someday. He's always been musically talented, especially on the keyboard, and had received a synthesizer (the one by the computer) for his 18th birthday. He also saved up a lot to buy the huge ass keyboard he has now and the midi fighter (on the shelf). He composes a lot of the songs Heiru's band plays and often writes lyrics alongside (human) Emery and sometimes Heiru. The bass in the room is actually Heiru's, since it's just the three of them in the band he records Heiru playing the bass (fun fact: Heiru plays a left-handed bass and right-handed guitar) along with other background effects before hand so when they do live gigs he can play the track in the background while they play their instruments live. :D Hmm... Some more background, or things I like to imagine, in their senior year of highschool they entered the school's talent contest together along with Emery and played the Mo-Blue-Mix of Danger by BTS, with Joon on the keyboard, Emery on the drums, and both him and Heiru switching between singing different parts. (He's also a really good singer and since he started T he really likes the way his voice has changed.) They won 1st btw.


End file.
